This invention relates to detection of colorectal cancer.
Serum CEA (carcinoembryonic antigen) has failed to serve as a reliable marker of large bowel tumors. Stool CEA would seem more appropriate in this respect, but no methods are currently available to detect and measure cancer specific CEA in feces. There exists the need for a rapid, simple, noninvasive yet sufficiently sensitive method of testing stool for CEA and CEA-like substances to serve as a screening test for cancer of the large bowel.